


Neun Jahre

by OpheliaGreif



Series: Vergebung [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sappy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Manche Reisen dauern Jahre und fordern Opfer, die niemals hätten gebracht werden dürfen.





	Neun Jahre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: die Mangas gehören Yamane Ayano.
> 
> Ich wollte schon seit langem einen realistischeren Ansatz für die Mangas wählen. Dies hier ist mein Versuch, dem Ganzen einen plausibleren Charakter einzuhauchen und gleichzeitig die beiden Herren nicht zu verschrecken. 
> 
> Gleichwohl möchte ich eine Triggerwarnung anbringen: ich thematisiere die Geschehnisse aus den Mangas, zwar nicht wirklich explizit, dennoch klar und deutlich als das benannt, was sie sind: eine Vergewaltigung. 
> 
> Daher: stay safe

Vergewaltigung ist ein hässliches Wort.

Die Istanbul-Konvention erklärt es als das nicht einverständliche, sexuell bestimmte vaginale, anale oder orale Eindringen in den Körper einer anderen Person. Ein eventuelles Einverständnis muss freiwillig als Ergebnis des freien Willens der Person erteilt werden. Vergewaltigungen bedeuten in diesem Zusammenhang eine massive Verletzung der Selbstbestimmung des Opfers und haben oft gravierende psychische Folgen. Eine Vergewaltigung verletzt das Menschenrecht auf sexuelle Selbstbestimmung.

Ich habe das gelesen vor Monaten, genaugenommen kurz nachdem ich Asami Ryuichi das zweite Mal begegnet bin, und habe bitter gelacht. Oh, was habe ich gelacht, als ich angefangen habe zu recherchieren. Eigentlich hat alles mit der Frage begonnen, ob man während einer Vergewaltigung Lust empfinden kann, denn ich wollte, nach endlosen Stunden der Selbstquälerei wissen, ob ich der Perverse bin, für den ich mich halte, wo ich doch sexuell erregt von einem Mann war, der mich gefesselt, mir Schmerzen zugefügt und mich vergewaltigt hat. 

Ein Mann, der einen Mann vergewaltigt. 

Ich war naiv gewesen, das muss ich zugeben, zu naiv und gutgläubig um zu glauben, dass mir nichts anderes als ein paar Prügel passieren würden, wenn ich versuche, seine kriminellen Machenschaften aufzudecken. Wenn er mich denn überhaupt zu fassen bekäme - etwas, das im Übrigen vor ihm noch niemand geschafft hatte. 

Ich war naiv genug mich nicht zu informieren, was Analsex wirklich bedeutet.

Diese Naivität habe ich spätestens dann eingebüßt, als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin und er mir eine Art Aphrodisiakum verabreicht hatte, um mich gefügig und willig zu machen. Beides ist ihm zeitweise gelungen, als er mich über Stunden über die Dinge aufgeklärt hat, die ich noch nicht wusste und die ich bis dato auch nicht kannte.

Ich muss lachen. Aufklärung. So nenne ich das mittlerweile, denn so vielfältig, wie die Arten einer Vergewaltigung sein können - auch das hat er mir gezeigt - so vielfältig sind die Arten damit umzugehen. Meine ist es, meine Erfahrungen klein zu reden und sie zurück zu schieben in den hinterletzten Winkel meiner Seele. Der Horror des ersten Mals, die Angst vor dem Schmerz, die Scham, dass  er mir Lust bereitet hat, obwohl er mich gegen meinen Willen genommen hat, mir Schmerzen zufügt, mich verspottet, mir droht... all das schiebe ich zurück, als würde es nicht mir passieren. 

Nur so bestehe ich meinen Alltag danach, nur so ertrage ich es, dass es für ihn zu einem Spiel wird, mich zu jagen, einzufangen, erneut zu vergewaltigen und mich wieder gehen zu lassen, nachdem er gekommen ist und mich dazu gezwungen hat zu kommen. Anders herum. Er zwingt mich dazu, zuerst zu kommen. Vermutlich turnt ihn das an. 

Nach der dritten oder vierten Runde Katz- und Mausspiel rede ich mir ein, mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass seine Männer anscheinend über alles Bescheid wissen und immer dort auftauchen, wo ich sie abzuschütteln versuche. 

Nach der fünften Runde bedroht ein Krimineller aus Hong Kong meine Freunde. Eben jene, die ein Lichtblick in meinem Leben sind und mir Stärke und Halt in einer Zeit geben, in der ich schlussendlich auch nicht mehr weiß, wer ich eigentlich bin und warum ich in den Fokus dieses Mannes geraten bin. Er droht mir und verlangt von mir, Asami zu verraten. 

Na wer bin ich, ihm diesen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen? Ich bin kein Freund von Gewalt, aber wenn es dadurch dazu kommt, dass sich zwei Kriminelle gegenseitig ausschalten, die mir das Leben schwer machen, dann werde ich darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. 

Dass es darin endet, dass dieser langhaarige Bastard mich nach Hong Kong entführt und es Asami gleichtut, damit habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet. Die Schmerzen sind die gleichen, die Demütigung und der Spott sind es auch. Die Drohungen unterscheiden sich, aber schlussendlich kann nicht jeder gleich sein, nicht wahr? Ich gebe mein Bestes, meine Fluchtchancen hoch zu halten und stelle fest, dass es gar nicht mal so schwer ist, einen Schwanz ganz in den Mund zu nehmen und dass ich in der Lage bin, das Würgen und Husten zu unterdrücken, wenn es sein muss. 

Auch das verschiebe ich ganz nach hinten in meine Gedanken und ersticke erbittert die Schreie in meinem Inneren. Es gibt einen Jungen, Tao, er ist relativ unschuldig und er erinnert mich an mich, also hänge ich mich an ihn und lasse ihn meinen Anker sein. Es hilft mir, auch wenn ich mit der Zeit merke, dass es auf Dauer nicht genug sein wird. Insbesondere dann nicht, als Fei Long mir anbietet, dass ich bei ihm bleiben kann. Weil er mich so mag. 

Ich weiß zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll, ganz im Gegenteil. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt vor Horror und Unglauben, dass er einen solchen Vorschlag überhaupt in Betracht zieht. Ich, bei ihm bleiben. Bei meinem Vergewaltiger. 

Asami hat so etwas zwar nicht gesagt, aber sein Wunsch, mich in verschiedenen Locations in verschiedenen Positionen zu ficken...und das sogar auch noch sanft und immer ach so bedacht darauf, dass ich vor ihm komme...ähnelt dem und ich frage mich tatsächlich, ob ich der Unnormale bin. 

Warum sollte ich das wollen? Läuft das so in der Unterwelt? Oder liegt es an mir, mache ich den Eindruck, nur weil ich Lust empfinde, wo ich nur Ekel empfinden sollte? Bin ich also Schuld?

Aber es geschieht gegen meinen Willen, ich habe keinem von beiden die Zustimmung dazu gegeben. Und, so haben es mir meine Recherchen gesagt, ist es durchaus möglich, bei einer Vergewaltigung Lust zu empfinden. Eine körperliche Reaktion, nichts, wofür ich mich verdammen müsste.

Ich wünschte, mein Unterbewusstsein wüsste das. 

Ich verdamme mich, seit Asami mich gerettet, auf eine Insel verfrachtet, mich "geheilt" und wieder nach Japan gebracht hat. Ich verdamme mich mit allem, was ich aufzubieten habe und betrachte den Mann, den ich im Spiegel sehe, ohne Wohlwollen oder Zuneigung. Ich schiebe es wieder in den hinterletzten Winkel meines Selbst und ertrage stoisch die Tage und Wochen, solange bis...

Takanagi Yuri.

Es sind die dunklen Machenschaften eines wichtigen Politikers, den ich aufdecke, als ich darauf stoße, dass er diese junge Frau vergewaltigt hat. Wieder und wieder hat er sich in einem Hotelzimmer an ihr vergangen und danach sämtliche Instanzen geschmiert, die man nur schmieren kann um das Verbrechen zu verdecken. Sie selbst hat er so lange eingeschüchtert und bedroht, bis sie sich das Leben genommen hat. Wie es herausgekommen ist? Der widerliche Bastard hat ein Video von sich und ihr gemacht. So wie Asami seinerzeit mich fotografiert hatte, als ich gefesselt, geknebelt und nackt vor ihm gesessen habe. Eine Warnung, nicht gegen ihn zu ermitteln, sonst würde er es öffentlich machen, was ich für eine perverse Neigung hätte. 

Das Video wird mir zugespielt und es nimmt mich mehr mit, als ich es wirklich wahrhaben möchte. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass ich zuhause bin, als ich es mir unvorsichtigerweise ansehe und unkontrolliert weine, bevor meine Heulkrämpfe sich in eine ausgewachsene Panikattacke steigern. 

So etwas hatte ich früher schon einmal, so weiß ich damit umzugehen...schlussendlich. Besser macht es die Sache nicht. Ich tobe stundenlang. Ich schreie. Ich weine. ich schlage mein Apartment kurz und klein, bis die Nachbarn die Polizei rufen und ich Hals über Kopf aus der zerstörten Wohnung fliehe, die viel ist, aber nicht mehr mein Zuhause. 

Ich kann dorthin nicht mehr zurückkehren, ich will es auch gar nicht, denn es ist die Wohnung eines Toten, der durch Asami, Fei Long und ihre Taten getötet wurde.

Das, was davon übrig geblieben ist, sitzt nun unter eine Brücke fernab der belebten Straßen in Tokyo. Meine Bewacher habe ich lange abgeschüttelt und kann nun in Ruhe vor mich hinzittern und am Wasser sitzen, als könnte das mir eine Auskunft darüber geben, wer ich bin, wie es von nun an weitergehen soll und wie ich die Erinnerungen verarbeiten soll, die ohne abzubremsen durch den Vorhang des eisernen Selbstbetruges gedrungen sind wie Untote auf der Suche nach menschlichen Hirnen. 

Ich wiege mich unablässig vor und zurück und lasse mich von der mechanischen, eintönigen Bewegung einlullen. Wieso ich, frage ich das Wasser und erhalte keine Antwort. Wieso ist ihnen, den Asamis, Fei Longs, den Vergewaltigern dieser Welt, so egal, was mit ihren Opfern ist? Wieso glauben sie auch noch, dass das, was sie tun, dazu führen wird, dass man sich ihnen anvertraut, sich ihnen annähert? 

Ich glaube, ich sitze einen Tag unter dieser verlassenen Brücke, bevor ich mich wie in Trance erhebe und beschließe, alte Kontakte zu reaktivieren, die mir noch etwas schulden. Um genau zu sein einen falschen Pass, etwas Geld und einen Weg hier raus. 

 

~~**~~

 

Auf alte Freunde kann man sich verlassen.

Das weiß ich spätestens jetzt, als ich in einem Flugzeug sitze, mein britischer Pass mich als britischen Staatsbürger ausgibt, meine Geburtsurkunde bezeugt, dass ich Brite in zweiter Generation bin und aus Südkorea zurück nach Großbritannien fliege, wo ich mich bereits in der Bürgerkartei befinde. 

Wie gesagt, auf Freunde kann ich mich verlassen, ebenso wie sie sich auf mich. 

Ich wäre töricht, würde ich in dem Land bleiben, was so wunderbar meine Heimat ist, mich aber von seinen Menschen und seinem Klima her nicht reizt, also reise ich weiter durch Europa, bleibe nie lange an einem Ort. Ich suche mit Absicht große Städte, dort, wo es Arbeit gibt und wo ich die Sprache lernen kann soweit wie möglich. Ich halte mich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser, immer in der Peripherie des Illegalen, in der da Geld leichter fließt und die Menschen weniger Fragen stellen. 

Bis ich genug zusammenhabe, um mir eine Kameraausrüstung zu kaufen, mit der ich wieder das machen kann, wofür ich geboren wurde, vergehen zwei Jahre. Bevor ich einen Job als Freelancer finde und mit meinen Fotos unter meinem falschen, britischen Namen mit meinen kurzgeschorenen schwarzen Haaren, Geld machen kann, geht noch ein halbes Jahr ins Land - momentan ist es Belgien. 

Die Welt ist ein schlimmer Ort, voller Gewalt und Kriege und genau dahin schicken sie mich. Krisengebiete, failed states, dahin, wo sich keiner traut und wo ich dem entfliehe, was hinter mir liegt und womit ich tagtäglich kämpfe.

Eine Redewendung besagt, dass Erinnerungen verblassen, weniger schlimm sind mit der Zeit. Dem kann ich nicht zustimmen und habe nach meinem Zusammenbruch in Japan einen Weg gewählt, der hart für mich war, jedes einzelne Mal wieder. Ich habe mich tagtäglich jeweils zwei Stunden meinen Erinnerungen gestellt, allem, was mich bedrückt und geängstigt hat. Tagtäglich habe ich sie analysiert, sie ausgewertet und die Emotionen durch mich hindurchfließen lassen, bis es zu einer Art Ritual geworden ist, das ich vor dem Einschlafen benötige, damit mich die Männer in meinen Träumen nicht heimsuchen.  

Nach einiger Zeit habe ich ein anderes Ritual hinzugenommen. Ich habe mich an die schönen Dinge erinnert, die mir passiert sind. Auslöser dafür war ein Traum, ausgerechnet von Asami und seiner Hand in meinen Haaren, die die Strähnen zärtlich durchwuschelt. Dies wiederum ausgelöst durch meine Agenturchefin, die mir nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Irak spielerisch durch eben jene Haare gefahren ist. 

Amerikaner. Touchy folks.  

Nicht, dass ich die Gesellschaft anderer gesucht habe, doch irgendwie ziehe ich das an. Es gibt einige, die mich mögen, ein paar, mit denen ich mich unterhalte, aber nie enger werde. Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass ich auf Männer stehe und dass mich auch andere Männer erregen können. Ich weiß auch, dass es viele andere Spielarten der Liebe gibt, als einem Mann den Schwanz in den Hintern zu stecken. Ich weiß auch, dass es gar nicht so verbreitet ist und viele es nicht mögen. Kurz und gut, ich weiß viel mehr als vorher, doch dieses Wissen ist unnütz, eben weil ich es nicht nutze. Wenn ich quality time verbringe, dann mit mir in all meinem herrlichen Egoismus, in einer Wohnung, die niemand außer mir betreten darf.

 

 

Ich mache mir mit der Zeit einen Namen mit meinen Bildern, deren zentrales Motiv sehr neurotisch immer das der Sexualverbrechen in Kriegen ist: an Frauen, Kindern, Männern. Ich porträtiere die Opfer und hebe sie aus der gesichtslosen Masse heraus, ich decke die Machenschaften der Täter auf und bin verdammt gut in dem, was ich tue. 

Natürlich fordert das auch seinen Tribut. 

Krisengebiete sind gefährlich und unberechenbar, so erhalte ich bei jedem Aufenthalt Narben. Nicht selten entkomme ich mit Mühe und Not dem Tod. ich verstecke mich in Luftschutzbunkern, Kellern oder Hinterhöfen, wenn es Raketen vom Himmel regnet, ich fliehe vor Extremisten, ich laufe um mein Leben. Ich laufe tagelang, lasse mich vor Warlords verstecken und habe mehr als einmal mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Auf einem Ohr bin ich mittlerweile taub, als unweit von mir eine Granate eingeschlagen ist und meinen Landesführer in kleine Stücke gerissen hat. Meine linke Hand ist voller Brandnarben, als ich eine Frau aus einem brennenden Auto gezogen habe, ohne Gewähr, dass sie überlebt. Die Stichwunde, die mir eine taube linke Hüfte beschert hat, schmerzt mich an Regentagen.

Und mittendrin, mein Ritual. Es dauert weitere zwei Jahre, bis ich der Redewendung, dass Erinnerungen verblassen werden, wirklich zustimmen kann. Fei Long ist nicht viel mehr als ein Schatten mit langen Haaren, ein Gespenst. Asami hält sich da beharrlicher. Ich sehe seine goldenen Augen vor mir, seinen ernsten Blick, ich kann immer noch seine Hand in meinen Haaren spüren, die früher einmal länger gewesen waren. Gegen den Schrecken, der mich umgibt, wirkt der Schrecken, der tief in mir drin war, kleiner und unwichtiger. Es gibt Menschen, die weitaus mehr leiden als ich und egoistischerweise hilft mir das, mein eigenes Leid als existent, aber nicht allumfassend anzusehen, da ich nun eine Aufgabe habe. 

Eine Aufgabe, die mich um die ganze Welt führt, den Kriegsporträtisten Julian McEvans. 

Ich achte peinlich darauf, dass niemand mein Gesicht online stellt und dass ich an keinen öffentlichen Events teilnehme, auch wenn meine Fotos in verschiedenen Ausstellungen zu sehen sind. Sie werden geteilt, prämiert, gelobt, gefürchtet, zumindest sagt mir meine Agenturchefin das. Ich liefere ihr weiter ihre Daseinsberechtigung, was sie glücklich stimmt und mich ebenso. Gefunden und erkannt werden will ich nicht - so wie ich meinerseits nicht nach den beiden Männern suche oder aktiv recherchiere.

Insgesamt sieben Jahre lasse ich mich vom Unglück der Welt treiben und reise von einem Kriegsschauplatz zum nächsten, bis ich wieder in Großbritannien lande, wo alles begonnen hat. Das Wetter ist regnerisch und kühl, die Straßen sind grau und überflutet, die Menschen in sich zurückgezogen und dick eingemummelt. Ich komme an einer Fernsehtafel vorbei und sehe eine Übertragung aus meinem richtigen Heimatland... kurz nur. Es ist eine Wetterschau, Tokyo. Wieviel Grad angezeigt werden, weiß ich noch nicht einmal, so sehr konzentriere ich mich auf die Wetterstation auf den Dächern meiner Heimatstadt. Genau dort habe ich auf der Jagd nach Verbrechern auch schon einmal gehangen und mir einen Fluchtweg gebahnt.   

Der Stich an Sehnsucht schmerzt mehr als ich es mir vorstellen kann und so stehe ich auf der Straße im kalten Regen und fasse den impulsiven Entschluss, nach neun Jahren zurück zu kehren und eben dieser Station, diesem Ausblick einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich lausche auf meinen Puls, der für einen kurzen Moment schneller schlägt, als ich es gerne hätte. Vorfreude? Ja, aber da ich mir geschworen habe, immer ehrlich zu mir zu sein, vermutlich auch etwas Angst.

Ich habe Angst vor der Entscheidung, ob ich meine Freunde aufsuchen soll, die mich, das weiß ich, sicherlich nicht mit Freude begrüßen werden. Ich habe auch Angst vor Männern in schwarzen Anzügen, die mich entführen, betäuben und ihrem Auftraggeber zum Fraß vorwerfen. 

Doch ich bin nicht mehr der Junge von früher, der in sich hineinfrisst, was ihn schmerzt. Der liegt tot auf dem Boden der vermutlich schon längst neu vermieteten Wohnung oder wurde schon in der Bucht von Tokyo begraben. Ich bin jemand anderes und stolz darauf, denn ich habe überlebt.

Mittlerweile weiß ich und kann ich akzeptieren, dass ich ein Opfer bin und dass Opfer sein nichts mit Opferrolle zu tun hat. 

 

~~**~~

  

Drei Tage später sitze ich im Flieger nach Tokyo. First Class dank meiner Agenturchefin, die sich hochgradig begeistert gezeigt hat, dass ich nun seit sieben Jahren meinen ersten Urlaub nehme und mir dieses Ticket im Wert eines Mittelklassewagens spendiert hat. Ich finde es unnötig, aber praktisch, da ich so noch an den aktuellen Fotos aus dem Jemen arbeiten kann. Die Flugzeit vergeht kaum dass ich sie bemerke und schließlich befinde ich mich im Landeanflug.

Schmerzhaft schnell schlägt mein Herz, als ich nach unten sehe und der Boden näher und näher kommt, wir schließlich sanft landen und die Maschine zum Stehen kommt.

Ich bin wieder da. Und ich bin aufgeregt.

Ich habe nicht Gepäck dabei, weil ich nicht plane, lange zu bleiben und auch nicht wirklich viel brauche, seit ich gelernt habe, dass alles vergänglich ist, selbst das eigene Sein. Ein großer Rucksack, mehr nicht, vollgepackt mit meinen Klamotten und ein oder zwei Erinnerungsstücken, an denen ich wirklich hänge. Ich fahre mir durch meinen zwanzig-Tage-Bart...ein unordentliches Gebüsch an Haaren, die einfach nicht so schnell sprießen wollten, wie ich es gerne hätte. Daher sind sie auch jetzt eher kurz, so wie meine schwarzen, an den Seiten kurz geschnittenen Haare samt längerem Zottel auf dem Kopf auch. Ich bin einfach bei dieser Farbe geblieben, weil sie mir irgendwie gefällt und sie so anders ist. 

Es wimmelt nur so vor Menschen auf dem Flughafen und um mich herum wallt Freude auf. Nicht so offen wie auf anderen Flughäfen, in Ländern, wo die Menschen sich nicht in aller Höflichkeit voreinander verbeugen, auch wenn hier und da ein begeistertes Quietschen zu hören ist. 

Ich schmunzle und fühle mich unerwartet wohl in dieser Freude, die so gänzlich frei von Leid und Schmerzen zu sein scheint, als ich mich in Richtung Ausgang schiebe um mir den Zug in Richtung Tokyo zu suchen. Weit muss ich nicht suchen...was nicht bedeutet, dass ich beim Zug ankomme. Im Gegenteil. 

„Takaba-sama.“

Mein Name erklingt hinter mir und ich erkenne diese Stimme, als hätte ich sie gestern das letzte Mal gehört. Ruhig, getragen, mit einem leichten nördlichen Dialekt schlängelt sie sich an mein Ohr und lässt das Bild des Sprechers vor meinem geistigen Auge auferstehen, obwohl er vermutlich nie tot war. Das Einzige, was mich wundert, ist die ehrerbietige Anrede, die ich so zum ersten Mal höre. Vielleicht lässt diese mich wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.

Ich fasse den Schulterriemen meines Rucksacks enger und drehe mich langsam um, in Aussicht dessen, was mich erwarten wird. Er hat eine neue Brille und graue Haare, ansonsten sind seine Gesichtszüge gleich geblieben. So emotionslos wie er immer ist, hatten Falten auch keine Chance, sich um seine Mundwinkel anzusiedeln und so sieht er beinahe alterslos aus. Neben ihm, ebenfalls grau, aber immer noch riesig, der Andere. 

Das ging schneller als erwartet. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass sie mich finden würden, früher oder später. Aber SO früh. Ich schmunzle. 

„Kirishima-san. Suoh-san.“ Ich erspare ihnen und mir die Verbeugung und hebe die Augenbraue. Sie wissen, was sie tun müssen, ich weiß, wofür sie hier sind, also ist keine weitere Vorstellung nötig, auch nach neun Jahren nicht. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind immer noch gut zu Fuß?“, frage ich und verändere probeweise meine Haltung um zu sehen, wie sie auf mich reagieren. Ich habe mich noch nicht gänzlich entschieden, ob ich sie abhängen oder ihnen folgen möchte, so teste ich sie und muss einen Augenblick später über den synchronen, gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck lachen, der über die professionellen Gesichter huscht. 

„Neun Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, Takaba-sama“, erwidert Kirishima mit einem Nicken und ich höre sehr deutlich das, was er nicht sagt. Ich entscheide mich dafür zu bleiben und den luxuriösen Transport in der Limousine zu wählen. Vor neun Jahren hätte ich gedacht, dass sie mich wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen.

Nun weiß ich, dass das Büro des Mannes keine Schlachtbank ist im Vergleich zu all den Schlachtbänken auf der Welt. Und ich kein Lamm mehr bin, sondern ein zäher, altersstarrer Bock.

„Dann gehen wir“, erwidere ich schlicht und wende mich zum Ausgang. Flankiert von den beiden Männern verlasse ich den Flughafen und steige überrascht in eine luxuriöse Mercedeslimousine, auf deren Rücksitz niemand sitzt. Nach einem kurzen Zögern werfe ich meinen Rucksack neben mich und lasse mich auf die weichen Polster fallen, die mir vom ersten Moment an überflüssiger Luxus sind.

Dass sie mich zu ihm bringen, steht außer Frage, daher belästige ich die beiden Leibwächter nicht mit unnützen Nachfragen, sondern konzentriere mich auf meine Arbeit, während sich der Wagen durch den Stadtverkehr schiebt. Hin und wieder werfe ich einen Blick nach draußen und bewundere den Puls der nie stillstehenden Stadt und den Strom der nie enden wollenden emsigen Menschen, die nichts anderes tun als aufzustehen, zur Arbeit zu gehen, von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen, schlafen gehen und sich des morgens wieder in ihr Hamsterrad begeben. Ich bewundere sie für ihre Genügsamkeit.

So auch die beiden Männer, die vorne sitzen.

An einer der unendlich vielen Ampeln teste ich der Neugierde halber aus, ob die Tür verschlossen ist und stelle fest, dass sie es nicht ist. Alarmiert fahren die beiden Leibwächter herum und ich schließe die Tür ruhig wieder. Erstaunlich. An in die Jahre gekommener Nachlässigkeit konnte es nicht liegen, woran also sonst? Wollten sie die Illusion von Freiheit aufrechterhalten?

„Takaba-sama?“, fragt Kirishima zögerlich nach und ich bin tatsächlich erfreut über die Bereitschaft des Mannes, einen Grund zu erfragen.

„Keine Sorge. Fahren Sie einfach weiter“, erwidere ich in die wohltuende Stille hinein und schicke die bearbeiteten Bilder an meine Agenturchefin. Müde lehne ich mich zurück und schließe für einen Moment lang die Augen, nur um ruckartig wieder aufzuwachen, als sich eine Hand um meinen Arm legt. Ich schlage aus Reflex um mich und will mich aus der Gefahrenzone ziehen, als mein Verstand mit meinem Körper gleichzieht und ich die vorsichtigen Augen Suohs als Anker für meine momentane Realität nehme.

Seine Hand ist es, die zwischen uns in der Luft hängt und nun langsam sinkt. Er strafft sich und gibt den Weg frei auf das Ziel, das, wie ich nun mit Überraschung feststellen muss, nicht Asamis Büro ist.

Sondern meine alte Wohnung.

Zittrig streiche ich mir über meine Haare, über den Bart und räuspere mich. Bedächtig schäle ich mich aus dem Wagen und greife mir meinen Rucksack, folge Suoh die wenigen Stufen hinauf zu der Wohnung, aus der ich vor neun Jahren geflohen bin. Mein Herz schlägt schneller als geplant. Natürlich ist es Asamis Wunsch, mich an dem Ort meiner größten Niederlage und meines größten Zusammenbruches zu treffen und vermutlich auch zu töten.

Genau der Humor des Mannes.

Doch Asami ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen, nur Kirishima, der mich hineinlässt und mir eine Wohnung präsentiert, die so aufgeräumt ist wie sie selbst vor den neun Jahren niemals gewesen war. Und dennoch ist alles noch da, die Kameras, die Magazine, Bildbände, meine Möbel, wieder repariert und säuberlich aufgestellt. Blumen stehen auf dem Tisch und auf der Fensterbank und auf der kleinen Küchenanrichte sehe ich Lebensmittel. 

Selbst die Bettwäsche ist die gleiche und die Toilettenartikel von damals sind frisch aufgefüllt. Alles riecht frisch und gut gelüftet, nicht so muffig wie bei mir damals.

Ich stehe in einem Mausoleum.

Nein, in meinem Mausoleum, hergerichtet für mich, als wären die vergangenen Jahre nicht geschehen. Meine Augenbrauen heben sich und ich muss gestehen, dass mich das Ganze hier überrascht. Ich hatte ja viel erwartet, das aber nicht. Wortlos drehe ich mich zu Kirishima um und bedeute ihm stumm, das hier zu erklären. Er verbeugt sich.

„Asami-sama wünscht, dass Sie sich solange Sie es wünschen in Ihrer gewohnten Umgebung von ihrer Reise ausruhen und sich einfinden. Er würde danach auf Sie zukommen.“

Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln huscht über meine Lippen. „Gewohnte Umgebung?“, frage ich spöttisch nach und lasse den Rucksack fallen.

Meine Wohnung ist nicht mehr gewohnt für mich. Sie ist das Grab von Takaba Akihito.

„Können wir noch etwas für Sie tun, Takaba-sama?“

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Holen Sie mich ab, wenn ich ausgeruht bin. Sie wissen ja sicherlich, wann das sein wird.“ Immer noch ist es Spott, der in meiner Stimme schwelt. Natürlich wissen sie das. Sie wissen alles.

Aber anscheinend hat sich auch das geändert, als mir feierlich ein Handy überreicht wird, das mit Sicherheit teurer ist als die Monatsmiete meines belgischen ein-Zimmer-Apartments.

„Wenn Sie sich bereit fühlen, rufen Sie an. Meine Nummer ist eingespeichert.“

Und damit verabschieden sich die beiden Leibwächter auch schon, lassen mich alleine mit dem Monatsmietenhandy, meiner Wohnung, die nicht mehr meine ist und plötzlicher Erschöpfung, die proportional zur abnehmenden Anspannung steigt.

Fünf Minuten stehe ich unschlüssig inmitten meiner damaligen Sachen, dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung. In Richtung Bett, dessen Federn knarzen. Immer noch. Ich lasse mich fallen und stelle fest, dass es immer noch diese eine Feder gibt, die heraussticht und die ich wie auch damals schon mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit erwische. Missbilligend zische ich und rolle mich gerade soweit zur Seite, dass sie sich mir nicht in den Hintern bohrt und schlafe mit meinem üblichen Ritual, erweitert um die Frage, warum Asami mich nicht sofort zu sich geholt hat, ein.

Ich träume wie so oft von goldenen Augen und einer Hand, die mir durch die Haare wuschelt.

 

~~**~~

 

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, ist es Nacht und ich weiß, dass mir mein Jetlag die nächsten zwei Tage einen Strich durch eine ausgewogene Tag-Nacht-Rechnung machen wird. Ändern kann ich es nicht, also stehe ich auf und suche gähnend meinen Kühlschrank auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem auf. Er ist gut gefüllt, besser als vor...

Ich sollte aufhören, Vergleiche zu ziehen.

Ich nehme mir ein Bier und fertig verpacktes Sushi, werfe mich damit auf die Couch. Mein Blick fällt auf das Smartphone, das auf dem Tisch liegt. So unschuldig und doch so Puls erhöhend. Alleine der Anblick lässt mein Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlagen und ob diese Aufregung gut ist, vermag ich nicht wirklich zu sagen. Ich greife danach, betrachte den schwarzen Bildschirm, lege es wieder weg.

Lieber trinke ich Bier, esse Sushi, entledige mich meiner durchgetragenen Klamotten und gehe duschen. Lange und ausgiebig mit wunderbar weichem, heißen Wasser, das ich durchaus zu schätzen weiß.

Ich wechsle in frische Unterwäsche, ziehe mir ein Tanktop über und greife erneut zum Smartphone. Besser früher als später, also wähle ich Kirishimas Nummer und zähle drei Mal klingeln, bevor er abnimmt. Pflichtbewusst wie immer, vermutlich hat Asami ihm schon die Hölle heiß gemacht.

„Takaba-sama.“

„Ich wäre dann soweit.“

„Natürlich, Takaba-sama.“

Ich lege auf und werfe das Gerät weg noch bevor ich mir darüber im Klaren bin, dass ich mir die Kamera anschauen möchte. Ich beuge mich vor und angle es mir. Die Kamera ist gut dafür dass sie sich in so einem kleinen Kasten befindet. Meine sind besser. Mit geschlossenen Augen lasse ich meinen Kopf zurückfallen und genieße die letzten, unversehrten Minuten, bevor ich geholt und zu Asami gebracht werde.

Ich habe ihm viel zu sagen und eigentlich doch gar nichts. Ob ich dazu kommen werde, steht auf einem anderen Blatt und selbst das werde ich überleben, das haben mir die vergangenen neun Jahre gezeigt. Aber auf die goldenen Augen bin ich schon neugierig und auf die Emotionen, die in ihnen stehen werden.

Während ich mich anziehe, frage ich mich, ob ich Angst habe und bin überrascht, dass die Antwort nein lautet. Sie lautet immer noch nein, als es klingelt und ich Suoh öffne, der sich minimal vor mir verbeugt. Ich greife mir meine Jacke, meine Börse, mein eigenes Handy und die Schlüssel meiner Wohnung und bedeute ihm vorzugehen.

Als er mir die hintere Tür des Wagens aufhält ignoriere ich ihn und steige nach vorne zu ihm. Ich bin viel, aber niemand, der chauffiert werden muss. Er akzeptiert das stumm und fährt mich zum Club, der wie es scheint, eine Runderneuerung bekommen hat.

Innen wie außen.

Nicht schlecht, wenn auch nicht mein Stil.

Durch den Lärm hinweg führt Suoh mich in die obere Etage, drittes Büro links. Er klopft an und betritt den Raum, bevor er mich ernst hineinwinkt. Ich folge dem schweigend und sehe mich mit Bildern konfrontiert, die überlebensgroß mein Schaffen zeigen. Meine Werke, zeitlich und geographisch angeordnet, beginnend ein Jahr zuvor. Sie zieren die Wände und haben meinen Blick für den ersten, kostbaren Augenblick von dem Mann abgelenkt, der wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch am Fenster zum Club unter ihm sitzt.

Hinter mir schließt sich die Tür und ich bin alleine mit dem Mann, der vor neun Jahren ohne mein Einverständnis in mich eingedrungen ist, meine Selbstbestimmung mit Füßen getreten und mir mein Menschenrecht auf Selbstbestimmung abgesprochen hat.

Mein Herz klopft aufgeregt, jetzt, wo ich ihn sehe. Seine Schläfen sind grau und es steht ihm gut. Seine Augen sind so scharf wie eh und je und mustern mich mit der ihnen angeborenen Eindringlichkeit, die mich bis zum innersten Winkel meiner Seele zu durchleuchten scheint.

Damals konnte ich seinem Blick nicht standhalten, heute erwidere ich ihn mit Gelassenheit und nehme mir Zeit, ihn meinerseits zu betrachten. Wie sich wohl seine rechte Hand in meinen Haaren anfühlen würde nach so langer Zeit, frage ich mich. Herausfordern will ich es nicht. Er schweigt, ich schweige, wir mustern uns und den Abgrund zwischen uns weiter. Schließlich erhebt er sich und kommt langsam auf mich zu. Ich lasse ihn ohne einen Schritt zurück zu treten, wie es mir eine leise Stimme zuruft. Ein Überbleibsel aus vergangenen Zeiten? Sicherlich.

Vor mir bleibt er stehen und ich sehe zu ihm hoch. Seine Hand hebt sich und will mir über das Gesicht streichen. Ich fange sie ein und halte sie mit meiner Linken fest. Die goldenen Augen richten sich auf die Brandnarben dort und für einen Moment ist es tatsächlich Wut, die ich sehe.

Sie verschwindet so schnell, wie sie gekommen ist und schon messen mich die Adleraugen von oben bis unten. Ich halte seine Hand immer noch in meiner. Er lässt mich, ohne einen weiteren Versuch zu machen, mich zu berühren.

Ich rieche ihn und erkenne diesen Geruch beinahe augenblicklich wieder. Es vermittelt mir ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit, von etwas Bekanntem, das so trügerisch ist wie ihr Träger selbst und seine Ruhe, die er ausstrahlt. Früher oder später wird er explodieren und sich mir aufzwingen.

„Du weißt seit einem Jahr, wo ich bin“, stelle ich in den Raum und er lächelt das raubierhafte Lächeln, das ich so sehr gefürchtet habe früher. Nun ist es mir zwar nicht egal, aber ich kann damit leben, insbesondere jetzt, da es abklingt zu etwas, das ich Ruhe nennen würde.

„Warum lässt du mich jetzt erst holen?“

„Weil du jetzt erst nach Japan zurückgekehrt bist.“

Er lässt es so klingen, als würde er tatsächlich meine Entscheidungen respektieren. Geschickt.

„Warum gibt es meine Wohnung noch?“

„Ich habe sie nicht aufgegeben.“

Ich schmunzle kurz. „Sentimental?“

Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite. „Eventuell.“

„Du kannst sie haben. Ich werde nicht lange da bleiben.“

Es ist ein Test an ihn und an mich. Ich möchte sehen, ob er tatsächlich bereit ist, seine Gier im Zaum zu halten. Früher wäre ich gar nicht so weit gekommen wie jetzt und hätte vermutlich jetzt schon seinen Schwanz in meinem Arsch. Dass er mich nun ohne die omnipräsente Lust misst und mich ebenfalls noch nicht getötet hat, wirft mich ein bisschen aus dem Konzept  muss ich gestehen. Ich hätte das nicht von ihm erwartet.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden, Akihito.“

Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und er starrt zurück. Schulterzuckend lasse ich seine Hand los – die Rechte ist es und sie fühlt sich immer noch so an wie damals – und wende mich zu seiner Couchecke. Auch diese ist neu und besticht mit weißem Glattleder. Wortlos lasse ich mich auf die Polster fallen und schlage die Beine übereinander, während er mir folgt, sich weniger informell setzt. Auch er schlägt die Beine über, was bei ihm um Längen distinguierter aussieht als bei mir.

Es liegt an seinem dreiteiligen Anzug. Einer der vielen. Er steht ihm gut.

„Reden wir“, wende ich mich ihm zu und beobachte die angespannten Linien um seinen Mund herum. Ich warte, dass er den ersten Schritt tut, doch er schenkt sich zunächst einmal einen Whiskey ein. Ganz zu Beginn meiner Zeit in England habe ich es einmal probiert und für zu rauchig befunden. Seitdem halte ich mich davon fern und habe eine Vorliebe für Gin Tonic entwickelt, so ich mich nicht in einem muslimischen Land befinde, wo ich aus Respekt vor meinen Gastgebern keinen Alkohol zu mir nehme.

An die Art, wie er seinen Whiskey trinkt, kann ich mich nur zu gut erinnern. Er wird das Glas an seine Lippen führen und zunächst einen kleinen Schluck nehmen. Dann setzt er es für einen kurzen Moment ab und nimmt einen größeren Schluck, worauf er es abstellt und es ruhen lässt.

Ich beobachte ihn genau dabei.

„Wieso bist du weggelaufen, Akihito?“

Das ist eine einfache Frage befinde ich, die zu beantworten mir keine Probleme bereitet. „Ich habe die Vergewaltigungen durch dich und Fei Long nicht mehr ertragen und habe mich dadurch verloren.“

Er beobachtet mich, ohne Aufschluss darüber zu geben, was er über meine Antwort denkt. Wenn er wütend werden würde, dann würde sich seine rechte Hand anspannen, eben jene, mit der er auch etwas Gutes getan hat. Das tut sie nicht.

„Ich habe dich gesucht.“

„Ich wollte nicht gefunden werden.“

„Wir hätten darüber sprechen können.“

„Worüber? Dass du dich mir aufzwingst?“

„Darüber, dass ich dir nicht wehtun möchte.“

 Die Worte überraschen mich. „Du hast mir bereits mit unserem zweiten Treffen bewusst wehgetan und danach nicht mehr von mir abgelassen.“ Anscheinend sind meine Rituale erfolgreich gewesen, so verschwommen und unwichtig die Erinnerungen zu sein scheinen. Sie sind da und ich spüre ihren Nachhall, doch sie haben mich nicht gebrochen.

„Es schien mir damals die geeignete Art dir zu zeigen, dass du dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen hast.“

Ich nicke. „Den Fingerzeig hatte ich verstanden.“

„Ich wollte nie, dass du gehst.“

„Das war nicht deine Entscheidung.“

„Sondern deine.“

Ein bestätigendes Brummen verlässt meine Lippen und ich lasse meinen Blick noch einmal über die Bilder schweifen. Die Erinnerungen dahinter sind frischer und dennoch erzeugt dieser Mann vor mir mehr Emotionen in diesem Moment als sie, auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen kann, was miteinander in mir ringt.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, Akihito.“

Meine Augen kehren zurück zu ihm und fangen seinen Blick ein, wie er über mein Gesicht gleitet und mich einen Moment lang zärtlich misst. Das wundert mich dann doch, kurz bevor seine Worte in meinen Hirnwindungen Gehör finden.

Asami hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Entschuldigt. Ich starre ihn an, während ich begreife, was das zu bedeuten hat. Neun Jahre später entschuldigt er sich bei mir für das, was er mir angetan hat und ich bin noch nicht einmal wütend. Auch nicht enttäuscht. Auch nicht erfreut.

Warum ich dennoch plötzlich stehe und auf ihn herabstarre ist mir ein Rätsel. Warum ich mich auf Fatihma konzentrieren muss, dem irakischen Mädchen, das von seinen Eltern an einen wesentlich älteren Mann verkauft worden war, bevor sie gerettet werden konnte, weil ich den Blick dieser goldenen Augen nicht mehr sehen, geschweige denn ertragen kann, ist mir ein Rätsel.

Ich gehe zu ihr und sehe ihr in die leidvollen, großen Augen voller Trauer und Tränen und frage mich, ob es wieder Zeit für meine Rituale ist, als hinter mir das weiße Leder der Couch knirscht.

„Ich hätte dich nicht vergewaltigen sollen, Akihito.“

Oh Fatihma, wie mag es dir jetzt wohl gehen? Bist du sicher bei deiner Tante unweit von Bagdad? Ich hoffe, du bist weit entfernt von hässlichen Worten und hässlichen Taten und lebst schließlich ein glückliches Leben mit oder ohne Mann, Frau,… was auch immer deine Liebe erhält.

Neun Jahre. Neun ganze Jahre zwischen uns und der Mann hinter mir schafft es mit zwei einfachen Sätzen mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ich stelle fest, dass ich wohl doch noch nicht alle Schlachtbänke der Welt gesehen habe.

„Akihito, es tut mir leid.“

Neben Fatihma sehe ich Elisabeth, kurz Lilli, eine Helferin des internationalen Roten Kreuzes, wie sie strahlend in die Kamera winkt. Sie ist ein Lichtblick unter so vielen schlimmen und schrecklichen Erinnerungen und Bildern und ich verehre sie abgöttisch. Immer noch, auch jetzt noch, nachdem ein Selbstmordattentäter in Afghanistan sie mit sich in den Tod gerissen hat. Eines meiner Erinnerungsstücke ist ihre Halskette aus Muscheln, die sie mir geschenkt hat.

Was würdest du jetzt sagen, Lilli? Zu ihm? Zu mir? Zu meiner Sprachlosigkeit? Würdest du lachen, mich schelten, ihn schelten?

Ich lächle ihrem Lächeln entgegen und drehe mich um. Ganz nah bei mir steht er und seine Hände zucken in meine Richtung.

„Trotzdem hast du es getan.“

„Es war ein Fehler.“

„Du hast es immer wieder getan.“

„Es war jedes Mal ein Fehler.“

Stur reckt sich mein Kinn empor. „Manche Fehler kann man nicht wieder gut machen.“ Ich meine es so, wie ich es sage. Der Tod meines Ichs, des alten Akihitos, geht auf Asamis und Fei Longs Konto. Er kehrt nicht wieder zurück, nie mehr.

„Lass es mich versuchen, Akihito. Lass es mich versuchen, wieder gut zu machen, was ich zerstört habe.“

„Du hast mein altes Ich umgebracht, Asami. Es liegt in dem Mausoleum begraben, das du aus meiner zerstörten Wohnung gemacht hast.“ Wut keimt in mir hoch, so stark, wie ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt habe. Neun Jahre, wispert mir eine wenig hilfreiche Stimme zu.

„So lass mich für den Mord an dir Buße tun, Akihito“, wispert der Empfänger meiner Wut und ich sehe Bedauern in seinen Augen, was mich noch wütender macht. Rachsucht reckt seinen garstigen Halt und zischt missbilligend.

„Dafür brauchst du mich nicht. Und ich brauche dich nicht, damit es mir gut geht.“

Das ist wahr, wenn auch nur zum Teil. Die Hand in meinen Haaren, die sie durchwuschelt, würde ich mir schon wünschen. Der Rest… der Rest ist Geschichte. Ich drehe mich weg, hin zu…

Die Hand auf meiner Hand lässt mich zusammenfahren und ich grolle, als sie an Lippen geführt wird, die an Weichheit nichts eingebüßt haben. „Du hast Recht. Ich brauche dich nicht um Buße zu tun, Akihito. Ich brauche dich zum Leben, weil ich ohne dich nicht vollständig bin.“

Ich habe schon viele Liebeserklärungen in den letzten Jahren gehört; keine davon bezog sich auf mich. Sie waren aber alle romantisch, doch keine war so roh, ungeschliffen und verzweifelt wie diese hier.

Wider besseren Wissens drehe ich mich zu ihm um. Zärtlich streicht seine Hand über die Brandnarben auf meiner, bevor er einen weiteren Kuss darauf haucht. Wütend entziehe ich ihm meine Finger und balle die Hand zur Faust.

„Wieso hast du es getan, wenn du es jetzt bereust?“, frage ich gepresst und das Rauschen in meinen Ohren wird lauter, steigert sich nach und nach ins Unangenehme.

„Ich wollte dich disziplinieren für deinen Ungehorsam, weiter in meinem Bereich zu schnüffeln. Und nach dem ersten Mal habe ich nicht mehr genug von dir bekommen, habe ich wieder und wieder zu mir geholt, in dem Vorsatz, mehr aus uns zu machen.“

Die Arme verschränkend trete ich einen Schritt von ihm zurück, dann noch einen. Worte krallen sich ihren unschönen und steinigen Weg in mir hoch und ich beschließe sie aus mir heraus zu lassen, wo ich sie mir doch schon vor zwei Jahren eingestanden habe. „Du hättest nur fragen müssen, wie es normale Menschen auch tun. Ich hätte ja gesagt. Ich hätte sogar mit dir geschlafen, sobald ich mir darüber klar geworden wäre, dass ich Männer attraktiv finde und nicht Frauen. Vielleicht wäre es sogar eine Beziehung geworden, wenn es zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Wenn du mich nicht gegen meinen Willen, gegen meine Menschenwürde, gegen meine Selbstbestimmung in dein Bett geholt hättest.“

So. Da war es heraus. Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig.

„Ich habe zwei Rituale, Asami. Jeden Tag führe ich sie durch. Im ersten Ritual erinnere ich mich an alles Schlechte, was du und Fei Long mir angetan haben. Im Zweiten an alles Gute, was passiert ist. Und weißt du, worauf ich das Zweite herunterbrechen kann?“

Stumm mustert der ältere Mann mich.

„Darauf, dass du mir mit deiner rechten Hand durch die Haare fährst, während ich am Pier sitze, während schwacher Zigarettengeruch vermengt mit deinem Eau de Parfum zu mir herüberweht. Das ist das einzig Positive.“

Die schmalen Lippen lächeln mich an, unmerklich nur.

„Aber wenigstens gibt es etwas Positives“, merkt er an und ich bleibe konsterniert zurück. Meine Augen weiten sich. Ich blinzle. Starre ihn an und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

Ich mache den Fehler und wende mich erneut meinen Fotographien zu. Ich bereue es im darauffolgenden Moment, als diese unsägliche Hand sich in meinen kurzen Haaren vergräbt und sie exakt so durchkämmt, wie sie es vor neun Jahren getan hat.

Ich erinnere mich, ebenso wie jede einzelne Nervenzelle an diese eine Berührung voller Zärtlichkeit. Schlachtbank! Es ist nur wieder eine Schlachtbank!

Oh wie unfair spielt er, als er die zweite Hand hinzunimmt, als ich nicht schnell genug aus seiner Reichweite trete. Ich wünschte ich wäre stark genug, seine Berührungen zu verwehren, doch meine Nervenzellen wollen das anders. Sie wollen seine Berührung, sie wollen sich erinnern.

 Ich will mich erinnern.

Wie als wäre es gestern höre ich die Wellen an den Pier schlagen und schmecke die salzige Meerluft. Wie als wäre es gestern rieche ich ihn, seine Zigaretten, sehe ihn und seine lächerlich teuren und lackierten Schuhe.

Das Gestern ist tot, ich habe Akihito begraben und doch reckt noch ein Untoter sein unheiliges Haupt und giert nach meinem Verstand, der mich anschreit, dass ich diesem Mann keine Nähe mehr schenken sollte, weil er sich zuviel genommen hat. Mein Herz blutet und verblutet in diesem Kampf, während meine Seele ihm glaubt, was er da von sich gegeben hat, wie ich nun mit Schrecken feststelle.

„Akihito. Lass mich dir beweisen, dass es mir ernst ist und dass ich dich nie wieder zu etwas zwingen werde“, murmelt er leise, sanft gar und ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Schulter. Er ist nahe genug, um mich zu küssen, doch er macht keine weiteren Anstalten dazu.

 

So wie Suoh und Kirishima es mir oblassen haben, ob ich einsteige.

So wie sie die Tür nicht verriegelt haben.

So wie ich anrufen sollte, wenn ich bereit bin, mich diesem Mann hier zu stellen.

So wie dieser Mann hier gewartet hat, bis ich aus freiem Willen nach Japan zurückkehre.

 

Unbeirrt fährt diese Hand durch meine Haare, senkt sich aber sofort, als ich mich von ihr löse und meine wild protestierenden Nervenzellen zum Schweigen bringe. Langsam drehe ich mich um und sehe ihm in die Augen. Jeden Millimeter an Ernsthaftigkeit seziere ich. Jeden Millimeter an Bedauern und Trauer und Hoffnung. Ich schule mein Gesicht auf Ausdruckslosigkeit, auch wenn ich bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen habe.

Wortlos gehe ich an ihm vorbei zur Tür und habe die Klinke bereits in der Hand, als ich innehalte. Ich werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter zurück und sehe die aufkommende Verzweiflung, die sich wohl zu verstecken weiß hinter der Maske aus Ausdruckslosigkeit.

 „Morgen Abend, zwanzig Uhr. Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne.“

Als ich die Tür öffne, heraustrete und gehe, habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, etwas Schweres hinter mir zu lassen und ein neues Kapitel aufzuschlagen. Ungestüme Freude gebremst durch Vorsicht tanzt an meiner Seite, als ich zu eben diesem vorläufigen Zuhause gefahren werde.  

 

  

~~~~

Ende?

  

 

 


End file.
